


[Podfic of] Untitled Katelyn/Lilly Drabble

by klb



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:</p><p>About this podfic: I happened to have my microphone set up today because I was recording my tiny part for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/461560.html">this cool multiple-voices J2 podfic project</a> that <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://pandarus.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pandarus.livejournal.com/"><b>pandarus</b></a></span> is working on.</p><p>And I also happened to have fallen in love with a Lilly Scott/Katelyn Epperly post-elimination drabble that <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://minglingcrab.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://minglingcrab.livejournal.com/"><b>minglingcrab</b></a></span> wrote in the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://idolmeta.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://idolmeta.livejournal.com/"><b>idolmeta</b></a> fic discussion post last night, and which I wanted to a) spend more time with and b) show my admiration for. And I luckily know a way to do both of those things at once, so. I recorded it. And here it is.</p><p>This fic just perfectly encapsulates the sadness and tenderness and what-could-have-been of these two girls, best friends and roommates on the show and both great singers, <a href="http://i.imgur.com/Lw65l.jpg">unfairly eliminated on the same night</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Untitled Katelyn/Lilly Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:
> 
> About this podfic: I happened to have my microphone set up today because I was recording my tiny part for [this cool multiple-voices J2 podfic project](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/461560.html) that [](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/profile)[**pandarus**](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/) is working on.
> 
> And I also happened to have fallen in love with a Lilly Scott/Katelyn Epperly post-elimination drabble that [](http://minglingcrab.livejournal.com/profile)[**minglingcrab**](http://minglingcrab.livejournal.com/) wrote in the [](http://idolmeta.livejournal.com/profile)[**idolmeta**](http://idolmeta.livejournal.com/) fic discussion post last night, and which I wanted to a) spend more time with and b) show my admiration for. And I luckily know a way to do both of those things at once, so. I recorded it. And here it is.
> 
> This fic just perfectly encapsulates the sadness and tenderness and what-could-have-been of these two girls, best friends and roommates on the show and both great singers, [unfairly eliminated on the same night](http://i.imgur.com/Lw65l.jpg).

Title: [Untitled Katelyn/Lilly Drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/71372)  
Author: [](http://minglingcrab.livejournal.com/profile)[**minglingcrab**](http://minglingcrab.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podklb.livejournal.com/) **podklb** )  
Fandom: American Idol S9  
Pairing: Katelyn Epperly/Lilly Scott  
Rating: G  
Length: 02:17  
Direct link: [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Untitled%20Katelyn_Lilly%20Drabble.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
Mediafire link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ml2nzeyijzj)


End file.
